One Rainy Night
by theblueajisai
Summary: [ONESHOT] Di tengah hujan yang melanda malam itu, Jongin menemukan dirinya mengetuk pintu rumah kakaknya demi melarikan diri dari kenyataan pahitnya bersama Kyungsoo. / GS! / EXO KaiSoo & XiuHan


**One Rainy Night**

.

* * *

.

Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah kakak iparnya yang terpaku selama beberapa saat sebelum dia akhirnya memasang mode mengomelnya, "Kim Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk!" Jongin masuk diiringi dengan dumelan dari kakak iparnya, dan tatapan penasaran dari keponakan-keponakannya. Dia menggantung jasnya dan menaruh tas kerjanya di atas sofa, dan menyempatkan diri mengedip ke arah keponakannya, membuat si kecil Sehun terkikik geli, "Paman Jongin akan dimarahi Ibu~" dan Jongin baru saja hendak berkata kepada kakak iparnya untuk tidak memberitahu kakaknya soal ini sebelum―

"Minseok- _ah_ , lihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan adikmu!" tentu saja, kakak iparnya pasti akan mengadu. Jongin meringis ketika melihat kakaknya muncul dari balik pintu dapur dengan apron merah muda dan spatula, menatapnya horror.

" _Kim Jongin!_ "

Si kembar Sehun dan Sohee tertawa ketika Minseok menghampiri Jongin secepat kilat dan memutar telinga pemuda dua puluh tujuh tahun itu. "A-ah, sakit _Noona_!" Jongin mengaduh, tapi Minseok justru semakin menariknya dan membuat Jongin semakin terdengar menyedihkan. "Memangnya kau ini anak kecil? Kenapa hujan-hujanan seperti ini, hah? Cepat ganti baju!"

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti! Sekarang tolong lepaskan aku!" Jongin buru-buru mengusap telinganya yang memanas dan memerah ketika Minseok melepaskannya, dia mencibir dan membuat dumelan-dumelan kecil sementara Minseok masih memelototinya, "Han, ambilkan baju kering untuk Jongin," kakak iparnya mengangguk, menatap Jongin seperti hendak tertawa untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia beranjak ke kamar utama. "dan kau," kakaknya menunjuk hidung Jongin, tak lupa dengan tatapan tajam dari kedua mata kucingnya, "tunggu di sini, aku akan menyiapkan makanan hangat."

Jongin cemberut ketika kakaknya meninggalkannya sendirian dengan baju basah yang membasahi lantai, dan cemberutnya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika suara tawa Sehun semakin membesar tiap detiknya. "Paman terlihat seperti orang-orangan sawah yang kehujanan!"

"Benarkah? Menurutku dia terlihat seperti kue mochi cokelat yang basah." Luhan muncul dengan pasangan baju dan celana kering untuknya, "nih, cepat ganti." Dia menyeringai ketika Jongin mengambilnya dengan jengkel, "Dasar, _tukang ngadu_."

Tawa renyah kakak iparnya mengiringi langkahnya gontainya menuju kamar mandi, mau tak mau, cemberut yang sedari tadi ditampakkannya luntur juga―oke, tadi itu memang agak lucu. Dia akan membiarkan kakak iparnya terpingkal sebelum dia mendorongnya jatuh ke jurang suatu saat nanti.

Dia jadi ingat saat kakak dan kakak iparnya berkunjung ke apartemennya beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat itu dia belum menikah dan Minseok tengah mengandung si kembar. Hari itu panas sekali, Jongin ingat dia terkapar di lantai apartemen dengan buku kuliahnya yang berserakan sebelum kakak iparnya memencet bel apartemen. Karena tidak tahan dengan panasnya, Minseok meminta Luhan untuk membelikannya es krim rasa vanila, tapi Luhan datang dengan es krim rasa cokelat dan Minseok hampir menusuk mata rusanya dengan garpu yang sedari tadi dia gunakan untuk makan potongan apel―yang Jongin sediakan, kakaknya _memaksa_ nya (dan kakak iparnya) memperlakukannya seperti putri kerajaan saat itu.

Jongin tertawa sendiri mengingatnya, ah, masa-masa itu memang menyenangkan, saat dia masih lajang dan melihat kekonyolan hubungan kakak dan kakak iparnya. Jongin melempar baju basahnya ke _bathtub_ dan mengenakan baju kering yang disediakan Luhan. Dia baru saja akan keluar kamar mandi ketika matanya menangkap sebuah cangkir kecil berwarna _tosca_ yang diisi dengan empat sikat gigi, dua sikat gigi besar dan dua sikat gigi kecil. Di cangkir itu tertulis kata _'Happy Family_ ' berwarna putih dengan _font_ _italic_.

Jongin tertegun, keluarga, ya… pikirannya kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu ketika Kyungsoo berteriak kepadanya.

 _"Aku hanya ingin kita jadi keluarga yang utuh, Jongin!"_

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Jongin memunguti baju basahnya dan pergi dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Kau punya rokok, _Hyung_?"

Luhan mendengus, "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti ke sini untuk merokok." Ejeknya, dia melirik ke arah ruang keluarga sebentar tempat anak-anaknya berman. Setelah memastikan anak-anaknya terlalu sibuk menyusun _puzzle_ dibanding memeratikannya dan Jonggin, dia segera menutup pintu kaca yang menghubungkan teras rumah dan ruang keluarganya sebelum memberikan kotak rokok beserta _lighter_ pada Jongin. "Ambil saja semuanya, jika kau mau, aku sudah tidak merokok." Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi, mengusap-usap lengannya yang kedinginan akibat hujan.

"Sungguh? Apa yang membuatmu berhenti?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit terkesima karena kakak iparnya itu dulu lah yang mengenalkannya pada rokok. Minseok tidak tahu ini, tentu saja, dia bisa-bisa mengebiri Luhan jika dia tahu. Luhan menatap Jongin menyalakan _lighter_ dan mengisap rokoknya sebelum berkata, "Minseok terus-terusan menyindirku soal merokok, belum lagi Sehun dan Sohee yang selalu ngambek padaku jika bajuku bau rokok, mereka bersengkongkol dan mendiamiku seharian! Menyebalkan sekali."

"Dan dulu kau bilang aku pecundang karena takut dengan kakakku sendiri," Jongin terkekeh, Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya, "Hei, mana aku tahu kalau kakakmu itu reinkarnasi Hitler!" mereka tertawa, dan untuk beberapa saat, Jongin tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain dia merasa senang. Bagaimana pun juga, tawa itu mereda dan menghilang, seiring perasaan bahagianya.

"Bagaimana kabar Yixing?" Jongin mulai mencari topik baru, jika tidak begitu, Luhan pasti akan bertanya hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo dan… Jongin tidak sedang ingin membicarakan itu. "Baik, dia dan Yifan baru saja membangun TK sendiri. Yixing akan bekerja di TK mulai besok, bersamaan dengan Zitao yang akan memulai hari pertamanya di TK baru." Luhan menjelaskan, lagi-lagi mengamati Jongin yang mengembuskan asap beracun itu dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Yixing itu saudara kembar perempuan Luhan yang tinggal di Cina, dan menikah dengan orang Cina yang super tinggi sekaligus model yang tengah naik daun, Wu Yifan. Anak mereka, Zitao, baru saja masuk TK dan ketika Jongin melihat fotonya, dia bersumpah, anak itu akan jadi sangat tinggi nantinya.

"Oke, jadi apa yang terjadi, Jongin?"

Jongin berjengit, sama sekali tidak ada niatan menatap balik Luhan yang saat ini menatapnya tajam, meminta penjelasan. "Bukan masalah besar, hanya perbedaan pendapat biasa." Luhan mendengus, "Biasa? Tentu, kau pasti tidak akan berada di sini kalau hanya permasalahan _biasa_ , Jongin- _ah_." Meski begitu, Luhan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan berdiri, menepuk pundak Jongin dua kali. "Aku akan masuk, di sini terlalu dingin. Kau juga cepatlah masuk, mungkin Minseok sebentar lagi selesai."

Pintu tertutup, dan Jongin menghela napasnya, kini hanya tersisa dirinya dan kehangatan yang menipis.

 _"Jongin! Jongin, kau mau ke mana?!"_

 _"Mencari udara dingin, di sini terlalu panas, aku muak."_

.

.

.

"Kembalikan! Itu punyaku!" Sohee berteriak, gadis lima tahun itu menahan tangisnya dan mengejar Sehun yang berlari dengan boneka kelinci putih di tangannya. Sehun berbalik, membuat Sohee berhenti mengejarnya dan berusaha meraih bonekanya, "Sehun! Kembalikan Tùzǐ!" Sehun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi boneka kelinci itu dan tersenyum lebar, "Coba ambil kalau bisa,"

Sohee terduduk, bibirnya bergetar dan dia mencengkram roknya kuat-kuat. Jongin menghitung sampai angka tiga, dan bingo, barulah tangis Sohee terdengar. Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa, anak itu sepertinya terlalu kaget untuk dapat bereaksi, entah karena dia takut dimarahi Minseok dan Luhan atau apa. Luhan sedang ke luar membeli bahan dapur yang kurang (Minseok memaksanya), dan Jongin tidak mau mereka berakhir makan masakan yang gosong jika Minseok harus repot-repot menenangkan Sohee. Jadi Jongin mengorbankan dirinya, dia menarik anak perempuan itu ke pangkuannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis? Putri tidak seharusnya menangis," Jongin menghapus air mata Sohee dengan kedua ibu jarinya, Sohee menunjuk Sehun sembari sesenggukkan, "Tù-Tùzǐ diambil Sehu-hun."

Jongin menatap Sehun yang masih diam, "Sehun- _ah_ , kenapa kau mengambil boneka Sohee, huh?" anak lima tahun di hadapannya balas cemberut sambil membuang muka, "Habis Sohee tidak mau main denganku, dan hanya mau main dengan Tùzǐ!"

"Itu tidak benar, Sohee mau kok main denganmu. Sehun- _ah_ , apa kau sudah bertanya apa Sohee mau main denganmu?" Sehun menggeleng. Jongin menghela napas, _tentu saja_. "Kalau begitu ini hanya salah paham, 'kan? Sekarang kembalikan boneka Sohee dan kalian akan main bersama, ya?" Jongin tersenyum, tangannya terulur agar Sehun dapat memberikan boneka itu ke padanya. Di luar dugaannya, Sehun justru berbalik membelakanginya, "Tidak mau! Sohee pasti tidak akan mau main denganku!"

Sohee mulai menangis lagi, dan―entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jongin melakukan ini―Jongin hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia mengangkat Sohee yang sudah berlinang air mata, menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis kecil itu sementara dia menangis di bahu Jongin. "Sohee- _ya_ , karena saudaramu jahat denganmu, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku saja hari ini? Bibi Kyungsoo akan membuatkanmu biskuit yang paaaaling enak!"

Jongin hampir tertawa begitu Sohee menatapnya dengan hidung memerah dan ingus di atas bibirnya. Anak ini mudah sekali dibujuk. "Sungguh? Biskuit paling enak?" Jongin mengangguk meyakinkan, "Sungguh! Benar-benar enak!"

"Tidak! Sohee tidak boleh ikut Paman Jongin!" Sehun berlari ke arahnya, dia mencengkram ujung baju Jongin, meminta Sohee untuk diturunkan. Jongin tertawa, oh, dia punya ide darimana sifat posesif itu berasal. Yang pasti bukan dari kakaknya. "Aku tidak mau memberikan Sohee padamu kecuali kau berjanji akan jadi saudara yang baik untuk Sohee." Sehun cemberut mendengar itu, tapi dia mengucapkan janji itu dengan lantang meski sedikit kesusahan di bagian kata 'saudara', mengingat Sehun masih belum bisa mengucapkan 's' dengan benar.

Jongin membersihkan wajah Sohee yang penuh ingus sebelum menurunkan Sohee kembali ke lantai. Sehun langsung memberikan boneka kelincinya kembali, "Sohee- _ya_ , maafkan aku, ini Tùzǐ-mu," Sohee menerima boneka itu dengan senang hati, " _Makasih_ , Sehun- _ah_!"

Adegan itu akan tampak sangat manis kalau saja Sehun tidak menyeletuk, "Kau ingat kata Ayah dan Ibu untuk tidak pergi dengan paman asing, kan, Sohee- _ya_?"

"Ya! Sehun Lu! Siapa yang kau sebut paman asing?! Kemari kau!"

.

.

.

"Waah! Ayam!" Sehun dan Jongin memekik bersamaan, mereka berlari menuju meja makan sementara Luhan muncul dengan Sohee di gendongannya. Minseok mendengus melihatnya tingkah adik dan anaknya sebelum ikut memekik, "Jongin-ah, Sehun- _ah_ , cuci dulu tangan kalian!"

Jongin dan Sehun mengerang, bicara soal _party-pooper_ , Minseok adalah _party-pooper_ nomor satu di dunia.

Secara keseluruhan, acara makan malam itu berjalan cukup lancar, tentunya jika kau mengabaikan teriakan Sehun di sana dan di sini tentang: "Paman, jangan habiskan ayamku!" atau "Ibu~ ada saus di bajuku…"

Dan ketika tiba saatnya untuk membereskan meja, Luhan berhasil lari dari genggaman Minseok dengan alasan 'Aku akan membantu anak-anak menyikat gigi dan tidur'. Jongin meneriakinya pecundang sebelum mulai mengumpulkan piring dan gelas kotor di meja. Minseok terkekeh, "Kapan lagi kau akan membantu kakakmu, huh?" Jongin menatapnya seolah-olah Minseok sudah gila, dan dia rasa, ya, kakaknya memang sudah gila. "Aku selalu membantumu saat kita masih tinggal satu atap!"

Mereka kembali berdebat untuk beberapa menit ke depan sebelum akhirnya Jongin berinisiatif untuk mencuci semua piring dan gelas, mengingat Minseok sudah menghabiskan sebagian tenaganya untuk memasak. Mata Minseok melebar, "Wowie, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi seperti pahlawan begini?" Jongin hanya mencibir sebagai balasan, dan Minseok tertawa. Wanita itu seharusnya pergi masuk kamar, membantu Luhan mengurusi anak-anak mereka tapi tidak, dia hanya diam mengawasi Jongin.

"Kau ada masalah, Jongin."

"Tidak."

Minseok terkekeh, "Itu bukan pertanyaan," kakaknya melepas apron yang sedari tadi masih melekat, dan melipatnya dengan rapi. "tapi jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, maka kau bisa anggap itu sebagai pertanyaan."

Jongin menghela napas, ia meletakkan piring yang telah dicucinya ke rak piring yang ada di sampingnya. Dia berbalik menghadap Minseok, menemukan wanita itu tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum kecil, seolah menunggunya untuk mengatakan semuanya. Dan itu yang Jongin akan lakukan.

"Aku… aku hanya merasa lelah, oke? Aku pulang malam sekali dan Kyungsoo―dia menungguku, seperti biasa. Aku sudah berkata padanya untuk tidak menungguku, tapi kau tahu Kyungsoo, dia tidak akan pernah mendengarkanku," Jongin mengusak rambutnya frustasi, "entah apa yang kulakukan, tapi dia marah sekali waktu aku pulang. Dia bilang akhir-akhir ini aku selalu pulang malam dan dia menuduhku berselingkuh! Aku akan memakluminya jika ini hanya terjadi sekali, maksudku aku tahu pengobatannya membuat dia jadi lebih tertekan dari biasanya, tapi aku mulai muak saat tiap malam ia selalu memulai pertengkaran. Ini kekanakan, _Noona_."

Minseok terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia memilih menundanya ketika Jongin kembali berkata, "Biasanya kami hanya bertengkar malam itu saja, besoknya kami akan kembali seperti biasa. Tapi malam ini, aku jengah dan berteriak padanya kalau… sebaiknya kita hentikan saja pengobatan ini dan mengadopsi anak. Sebelum kau marah padaku―ya, aku tahu aku salah dan aku tidak seharusnya berkata begitu, tapi aku _benar-benar_ tidak tahan saat itu."

Jongin diam, dia sedikit berekspektasi kakaknya akan menamparnya dan memakinya, tapi itu tidak datang, yang ia temukan hanyalah kakaknya dengan wajah datar yang masih menatapnya lurus. "Lalu?" tanyanya, Jongin melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih kecil, "Lalu aku pergi ke kantor dan tidak pulang untuk menemuinya…"

Ujung bibir Minseok berkedut, tapi Jongin tidak melihatnya melakukan apapun selain itu. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Jongin." Ucapnya, dan ketika Jongin tidak bereaksi, Minseok menghela napas dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang adiknya, memeluknya. "kau tahu betapa beratnya ini bagi Kyungsoo, dia menolak kuat-kuat saat pertama aku mengusulkan pengobatan ini padanya. Dan pengobatan itu tidak mudah, Jongin, itu sangatsakit."

Jongin tidak menjawab, dan tidak membalas pelukan Minseok tapi itu tidak menghentikan wanita itu untuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Katakan padaku, Jongin- _ah_ , ketika kau melamar Kyungsoo, apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu?"

"… Aku sangat amat ingin dia terus berada di sampingku."

Jongin bisa merasakan bibir Minseok mengulas senyum, "Lalu, apakah terlintas di benakmu saat itu kalau kau tidak akan punya anak jika menikah dengan Kyungsoo?" Jongin menggeleng, Minseok bertanya lagi, "Apa tujuanmu menikah dengan Kyungsoo, hanya untuk mendapatkan keturunan?"

Sepasang tangan melingkar di pundak Minseok, dan Jongin membenamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala kakaknya, sementara wanita itu mengusap-usap punggungnya. Rambut Minseok tercium seperti rumah dan Jongin merasa seperti kembali ke masa SMA. "Kau mencintainya, Jongin, tanpa syarat. Kau tahu itu, dan kau juga tahu, butuh lebih dari sekedar alasan 'tidak bisa memiliki anak' untuk membuatmu berhenti mencintai Kyungsoo,"

"Merasa lelah terhadap suatu masalah itu wajar, tapi melarikan diri dari masalah itu tidak pernah jadi solusi yang baik, Jongin- _ah_."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Jongin menatap pintu putih itu, tapi rasanya tangannya masih berat untuk mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari sakunya, dan membuka pintu itu. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, merogoh sakunya, dan memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci. Ketika bunyi _klik_ terdengar, Jongin tahu, _sekarang atau tidak selamanya_.

Jongin mendorong pintu, menggumamkan kata, "Aku pulang," dan melepas sepatunya. Jemarinya meraba-raba dinding di sampingnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menemukan saklar lampu dan menekannya. Dia berjengit ketika menemukan Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depannya dengan gaun tidurnya, rambut pendeknya berantakan, dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"S-Soo- _ya_ …" Jongin baru saja hendak menghampirinya ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat benda yang ada di tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Jongin menyipitkan matanya untuk mengetahui benda itu, dan ketika semuanya tampak jelas, kedua matanya melebar.

Kyungsoo menelan _saliva_ -nya, "Aku… Jongin, aku―" dia menatap Jongin, bola matanya bergetar hebat, "aku―aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali dan hasilnya―aku―hamil…"

Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo sudah ada di pelukan Jongin, kedua kaki melingkar di pinggang pria yang lebih muda darinya itu, dan tangannya mencengkram bagian belakang kaos Jongin. "Aku… aku hamil," dia mengulang kata itu, dan mulai menangis, "Jongin kita― _hiks_ _―_ kita akan jadi― _hiks_ _―_ o-orang tua."

Jongin membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo, sementara istrinya memeluk lehernya dan menangis keras, "Aku tahu… aku tahu," dia meremas kain yang berada di pinggang Kyungsoo kuat-kuat, "oh Tuhan―terima kasih, _terima kasih banyak_ , Kyungsoo―Tuhan―"

Malam itu, Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat seperti dia adalah dunia dan napasnya. Dan Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya, bukan karena itu terlalu berlebihan dan terkesan _cheesy_ , tapi karena dia tahu, bahwa itu benar.

.

.

.

 **Bonus**

"Luhan!"

Perlahan Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, dia mengerang sebal dan menarik guling yang ada di sampingnya ke pelukannya, "Jangan berteriak Minseok, ini sudah malam…" gumamnya tidak jelas. Minseok yang melihat itu merasa mendidih, dia naik ke atas kasur dan mengguncang-guncang bahu suaminya. "Luhan! Bangun!"

"Baik, baik, aku bangun." Luhan berucap kesal, dia mengusak matanya dengan cemberut sambil berkata, "Ada apa sih sampai tidak bisa menunggu besok?"

Minseok melempar _test pack_ itu ke tangan Luhan dan yang dilempari hanya melongo menatap benda kecil itu. _Dua garis. Positif_. Minseok rasanya ingin memecahkan kepala seseorang saat ini. "Tunggu dulu, ini kan belum ten―"

"Aku sudah membuang empat _test pack_ lainnya karena _hasilnya sama dan aku muak melihatnya_." Luhan menatapnya, senyuman lebar yang terlihat bodoh itu muncul di wajahnya dan Minseok tergoda untuk mencakarnya. "Sehun dan Sohee akan punya adik!" Luhan menarik Minseok ke pelukannya, membiarkan wanita itu jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini tubuh Minseok seperti tidak ada beratnya, bagaikan kapas.

Minseok menutup wajah Luhan dengan bantal dan menekannya kuat-kuat, "Aku sudah bilang untuk pakai pengaman, kan!? Lihat apa yang terjadi!"

"Mhahu hihak mhengerhi," Luhan menyingkirkan bantal di wajahnya, dia mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang Minseok dengan wajah bertanya, "kenapa kau tidak senang dengan ini?"

Minseok memutar bola matanya, "Oh, aku tidak tahu, mungkin karena kita punya _dua anak_ kecil untuk diurusi dan aku mungkin akan _stress_ karena mereka!"

"Kau berlebihan, Minseok," Luhan mengecup singkat bibir istrinya sebelum menampakkan cengirannya, "kan ada aku yang akan selalu membantumu." Minseok terlihat tidak percaya dengan Luhan, terkadang dia menyesal karena telah menikahi pria terbodoh di abad ini. "Kau kan tidak selalu di rumah―"

"―Dan kita pasti akan menemukan cara yang tepat," Luhan membaringkan Minseok di sebelahnya, memeluk wanita itu kuat-kuat meskipun ia berontak, "kita tidur saja sekarang, dan besok kau boleh berteriak lagi padaku, oke?"

.

.

 **END**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **A/N :**

Halo semua, weepingstatue di sini, salam kenal hehe. Ini ff pertamaku di ffn, hehe, semoga kalian suka. Sebenernya awalnya bukan ff ini yang mau aku jadiin ff debut (?) di ffn, tapi karena tiba-tiba pengen banget nulis ini, yaudah aku tulis aja hehe ^^

Kritik dan saran membantu sangat diterima, loh, hehehe… aku masih harus belajar banyak :")


End file.
